


Pocket Rocket

by orphan_account



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel has a surprise for Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Rocket

“Hey Adam, I got you something I think you’ll enjoy.”

“A present? You know I don’t like surprises Nigel, they upset my routine, and I need everything to be in order.”

“Don’t worry darling, it’s nothing that you wouldn’t like.”

“Is it a telescope? I already have one and I know you like showing your love and affection for me by lavishing me with gifts, but I have no need for them. What I have is perfectly fine, Nigel.”

“Adam, love, it’s really not a big fuckin’ deal. How about you close your eyes so I can get your surprise ready?”

“…Okay Nigel. I still don’t like surprises though.”

Nigel slowly makes his way towards Adam, letting his hands fall to the smaller man’s hips. “Is my space boy ready to turn around and discover his surprise?”

The feeling of Nigel’s breath warm against his ear sends shivers down Adam’s spine. He takes a deep breath, and slowly opens his eyes, only to be met with nothing that could indicate a gift, not even Nigel.

“Turn around, darling.”

When he turns around to find Nigel wickedly grinning and shirtless, he swallows. As his eyes slowly roam down the rest of his lover’s scarred, weathered body, he lets out a squeak.

Taking a step towards Adam, Nigel lets out a low laugh. “I told you you’d fucking like it, and I’m glad to see I was right. Wanna go take a ride on my pocket rocket?”

Nigel was wearing nothing but a tight pair of women’s panties, adorned with constellations. Adam was too entranced to correct Nigel on how there was no possible way to fit a rocket in one’s pants, or ride on it for that matter.

When Adam later complained that the alignment of the stars was inaccurate, Nigel could only smile in pure adoration.


End file.
